custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ilona
Ilona has a past full of adventure. Her adventures began as a Matoran and eventually she was transformed into a Toa by Hangi. She then later became a Turaga after saving the other First Matoran. Biography Matoran Long ago, Ilona was created by Mata Nui as one of the First Matoran and was placed to Dromii to live. Her occupation there is unknown. When Dromii started to sink and Hangi came as a Toa, to inform the Matoran that they had to evacuate, Ilona was right at creating boats for them. She trusted Hangi truly, even if some didn't. She then evacuated from the island with the others and experienced the storm caused by creation of Manuin. Sometime later, she and the others landed on Manuin and went to live to the Canyon of the Great Spirit, where Hangi became the Turaga. Eventually, she forgot her past with the other First Matoran. Ilona never really found a job. She prefered to journey all around the canyon and help her friends in any way she could. But she didn't have an official job. Hangi started to keep an eye on Ilona at this time, noticing a little adventurer in her, trying to do what felt best for her. Ilona's best friends became Kaukau, Lailai and the shopkeeper Tunara was also very close with her. Ilona tried to practice mining often with Ruru but she always enjoyed adventure better. When the Vine Creature attacked the village and retreated for a short time, Ilona journeyed to the Book of History with Hangi and some other curious Matoran. They learnt of a legend there, that 7 Toa heroes could be summoned to them with Toa Stones. These stones were scattered across Manuin. Ilona volunteered to do the task of collecting the stones and summoning the Toa. Since Hangi had no better ideas, he let Ilona leave her home with some tablets telling the locations of the stones and the Ancient Suva. Ilona journeyed Manuin for several days, braving dangers like the monstrous Rahi and dangerous places like lava rivers and glaciers. Eventually she found all the stones and journeyed to the Ancient Suva where she placed the stones in slots. Bright light came and 7 Toa emerged from under the Suva. They didn't remember anything, except for their names and powers. Ilona told them the situation at her home and took the Toa there. The Toa defeated the Vine Creature by striking it's root and the village was free from danger once more. Ilona became close friends with the Toa at this point and they stayed to protect the village. After this, Makaatu started harrasing the Matoran of the canyon with all kinds of dangers, creatures and natural hazards. He did this, for he wanted the Matoran for himself, but the Toa were on his way. Ilona helped out her friends in every single one of these dangers, always saving them when the Toa could not. She also co-operated with the Toa a lot. After many dangers, Hangi thought that Ilona had proved herself enough for him to give her a reward. He called Ilona to his place where he gave Ilona a mask. Ilona put on the mask and transformed into a Toa herself! Toa Ilona was excited to be a Toa with cool new powers and tools. Now she could really live her dream, adventure and save her people everytime they would face a danger. Ilona became even closer to the other Toa now and was welcomed to their team. Ilona saved the First Matoran a few times from dangers with the other Toa. The final strike from Makaatu came, when he captured the Matoran in Matoran Pods with a horde of Rahi. He showed up himself too, and before the Toa or Hangi could do anything, Makaatu knocked them unconscious with his powers. When Ilona and the others awoke, the Matoran were already been taken to a tunnel. They followed and confronted Makaatu who knocked Hangi aside. Ilona stood to fight for the Matoran and Hangi, against Makaatu while the others went for the horde of Rahi carrying the Matoran. Ilona's and Makaatus fight was long and furious but at one point, Ilona lost her weapons and was about to get destroyed by a darkness beam from Makaatu. Hangi came on the way and took the blast to himself. Hangi flew across the room and smashed against a wall. Ilona went to Hangi, who told her he was dying and that Ilona would save the Matoran. Hangi then gave his mask to Ilona and asked her to keep it safe and remember him. Then he died. Ilona cried first, but then realized that Makaatu laughed behind her. Full of rage, she used all of her elemental powers as a Nova Blast to bring the whole tunnel down. She escaped just in time but Makaatu didn't, and he died under the rubble. Ilona soon met with the other Toa who had defeated the Rahi and obtained the spheres. Having no way to return since the tunnel had collapsed, the Toa journeyed and found a new canyon to live in. Ilona sacrificed her Toa power to awaken the Matoran while the other Toa did the same to make the new canyon a place full of life. Ilona became a Turaga. Ilona gave Hangi's mask to Miru to honor her lost friend. She also erected many carvings and tablets in his honor, so that everyone could remember him, although the Matoran had lost their memories in the pods. Ilona vowed to always keep Hangi's legend alive. Turaga Ilona became the main Turaga among the other Turaga and she made the most important decisions. She tried her best to rule the new canyon named Hangi Canyon, after Hangi himself, wisely as Hangi had done, but seemed to always get disappointed into herself. One day the miners found a mysterious door in the mines. They found a way to open it and found the Mak-Matoran. Ilona greeted them and made them official inhabitants of the canyon. One day a huge flood came to the canyon and Ilona led the Matoran to the shopping center and shut the doors. The flood lasted two days and after that, they came out again, to find out that Mata Nui had awaken from the coma. Ilona arranged a party and during that party, the Matoran received eleven assignments from the Great Spirit. Ilona was shoked by one of them: Bring Hangi's body to the Temple of History. It was time to dig out Hangi's body from the rubble under which Maaatu also mgot buried. Hangi's body was then paced into the temple and his real mask was put on him. Huge light started to shine and when it faded again, Hangi was alive. Ilona got a little scared by this, since she didn't know if Hangi thought that Ilona had done a good job ruling the Matoran or not. Hangi lead the Turaga and the Matoran through all of the eleven assignments. The last one was to sail to the place where Dromii once had rested. On the way, they experienced a few storms but they finally got there, and Mata Nui made Dromii rise again in front of them. After this, the Matoran and the Turaga stepped onto their old home island and started living there again, happily. Currently Ilona lives in the chamber of the Turaga, with Hangi and the others. She is trying to take advices of ruling from Hangi. Abilities and Traits Ilona has always been adventurous, although that part of her faded away as a Turaga. She always wants the best of the Matoran but sometimes works too hard to achieve that. She isn't very comfortable in her new role as a leader, but is learning all the time. As a Tos, Ilona wore the Great Mask of Translation, which she could use to speak with the Rahi and translate texts. She also had a Spear and a Shield, along with wings attached to her back, which she could activate when she wanted to. As a Turaga, Ilona wore the Noble version of her mask of translation and carried a staff. She never really liked to carry it, though, so she is no longer using a staff. The staff is most propably in the store rooms beneath the Turaga Chamber. Trivia *Ilona has become depressed after Hangi's revival, since she isn't sure if she had done a good job guiding the First Matoran or not. Quotes Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:First BIONICLE Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran